


A Fluffy Coincidence

by bilgegungoren00



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, KaraMel, melwood, no powers, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: The last thing Kara expects as she's walking to work is a dog jumping on her.





	A Fluffy Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all!!!
> 
> so yes, i know i haven't been posting much here, especially since the school year started. but this year is my college preparation year, which means hard as hell classes, exams all around, and studying 3+ hours every single day. sooooo yeah, we can say that i've been writing considerably less in the last couple of weeks. but when this story popped into my mind, especially after the angst last week, i knew i had to write it.
> 
> soooo hope you like it :))))))

Kara Danvers didn’t like to be late.

There was a reason she woke up at seven when her shift at work started at nine. There was a reason she grabbed some breakfast from the café one block away from her apartment instead of making something at home. There was a reason she got out of the house at 7:45 the _latest_ , even though she could walk to her workplace in, worst case scenario, 45 minutes. She didn’t like to be late, and she liked to give herself spare time just in case something went wrong.

Like today. Though what she imagined when she thought about delays was a car accident or something like that. Not her phone deciding to be an asshole to her and not ringing when she was _sure_ she’d set the alarm.

“I should’ve bought an alarm clock,” she muttered to herself as she rushed down the street—walking fast, she found, was extremely hard in heals and a dress—one hand clasped around her purse and the other wrapped around a cup of coffee she was desperately trying to drink while also not falling down. She let go of her purse for a moment, letting it dangle from her shoulder, as she reached for her phone to look at the time. 8:35. _Shit._ She was late. She was so late.

She muttered a string of curses under her breath—Alex would probably gape at her if she’d heard any of that coming out of her mouth—and tucked her phone back in her pocket, lifting her head to look at the road—

Only to see a ball of fur—like, a _literal ball of fur—_ jumping towards her. She wasn’t afraid of animals, normally. There had been numerous occasions dogs jumped on her or wanted to take a sniff at her shoes as she was walking down the street, but now, with the rush of everything, she’d been caught _extremely off guard._ A small scream escaped her lips as she came to an abrupt stop, feeling two paws on her stomach and warmth spreading on her chest. Warmth—from the coffee that she’d spilled all over her shirt.

_Shit._

She could feel anger boiling inside her when she lifted her head from the stain on her shirt, ready to yell at whoever crashed into her—until she realized it was a dog. It was a dog that had its paws on her stomach, its mouth shaped into a smile as he panted with its tongue out. A husky, she realized, with its blue eyes and black ears. Her anger dissipated just as quickly as it came. Who could get angry at such a cute dog, at the end?

“Hey, little guy,” she said to the not-so-little dog, letting the thoughts about work slip her mind for a second as she scratched under its ear. The dog’s pants became audible with her touch and he barked softly, a bark so thin you wouldn’t expect it from such a big dog. She couldn’t help laughing at that.

The dog only went down to her feet when someone tugged at its collar—only then she realized it must have an owner. It looked _way too clean_ to be a street dog, and besides, it had a collar _._ It let out a complaining bark at being pulled back. She looked back at the person behind the leash, expecting a middle-aged retired-looking person…only to come face to face with the _exact opposite of that._ It was a young man—at most thirty years old, she assumed. He seemed like he’d just left his bed and took the dog out on a walk from his messy, bed ridden hair and sweatpants he was wearing. He had glasses on, glasses that made him look even cuter than he already was, and a light scruff that she assumed was the result of not shaving in the morning. Her brain filed all those details into a notepad in her mind almost immediately. She couldn’t even feel ashamed for noticing so many things. You didn’t meet cute guys with dogs every day.

Cute guy that seemed utterly embarrassed, if the blush on his cheeks was an indication.

“God, I’m so sorry. I was just looking at the market, and she…” he said, trying to keep his dog under control. It was just staring at the man with big, wide, almost tearful eyes. He just narrowed his eyes at it. “No, Drift, you’re not allowed to go jump on people like that? What have we talked about?” He turned back to her. “I’m sorry. She just—I just got her, and sometimes she tends to get a bit too excited.” He looked like he was about to apologize again as he adjusted his glasses, but Kara just rushed forward, a smile on her face.

“It’s okay. She’s just a dog. I can understand that.” The image of her childhood dog—Farley—popped into her mind with that and her smile widened. Farley tended to get a bit overly exited too in certain situations. Not jumping on people kind of excited, but she did almost pee on a woman’s shoes—in her defense, she was just a puppy then—so Kara was a firm believer that any situation could be explained by simply saying “dogs” with a long sigh. “She’s a very cute dog. You’re a very cute dog, aren’t you?” Kara could feel her voice thinning, turning into the “dog voice” that everyone had and only came out when there was a dog around. It seemed like the dog liked it, because she wagged her tail and reached for Kara’s hand, bumping her hand on it.

God, Kara wanted a dog too.

When she lifted her head from the dog to the guy, she could see relief written all over his face. “Thank God,” he whispered as he finally loosened the leash on his dog. “If she’d jumped on someone else with a dog phobia…”

Just from the way he shivered at that, Kara knew he’d had that experience before. She just laughed, patting the dog’s head who was now rubbing to her leg. “It’s fine. Really.” It was more than fine, actually. She absolutely loved petting dogs, and no, she didn’t even care at this point that she could be late to work.

“Yeah,” the guy nodded, “I can see that. It seems like she likes you too.” Kara found herself laughing as she looked at the husky’s wide, exuberant eyes.

“Yeah, well, I like her too.”

“Drift.”

“What?”

“Her name is Drift.” A smile pulled Kara’s lips. _Drift._ It was a different name, unique, but she realized that she liked it. She nodded at the man, petting Drift one last time, before taking a glance at her phone. 8:43. _Great._

“Anyway, let me not keep you more. This little girl looks like she wants to have some fun.” She pushed her hair away from her face and looked up. “Thank you for letting me pet her.”

“Yeah,” the man said softly. _His smile is beautiful,_ Kara couldn’t help thinking. Normally, she would’ve been ashamed for even the fact that that thought popped into her mind, but when it was a stranger and she was sleepless, she guessed it was okay. She smiled back at him, ready to leave, when he stopped her.

“Wait, your shirt.” She stopped dead in her tracks and looked down. God, it couldn’t have unbuttoned in that mess, right? It couldn’t—

“The coffee stain,” he clarified. _Oh, right,_ Kara thought as relief flooded her veins. There was that. But it wasn’t a big deal; it wouldn’t be the first time she spilled something on herself accidentally. She waved her hand in the air.

“It’s okay. I’ll take care of it at work…what are you doing?” She stopped when she realized he was taking off his scarf. He extended it to her.

“Take this.”

“What?” she couldn’t help asking with a small laugh. He couldn’t be offering…

“Take this. I think it can cover up the dress. It’s the least I can do after Drift splashed your coffee.” Kara could only stare at the scarf for a couple of seconds, her heart slamming against her ribs. The man must’ve known that he would never be able to get it back, not if another coincidence like this happened. And he was just…giving it to her?

“But I can’t give it ba—“ she started, but he shook his head and stopped her.

“It’s okay. It’s just a scarf.” His eyes looked almost too intense, even as he smiled. “It seems like you need it more than I do.”

Kara didn’t know whether it was those words, or the fact that she _really_ didn’t want to spend the entire day with a visible coffee stain on her, that urged her to take the scarf, but she finally extended her hand and hoped their shakiness wasn’t too visible.

“Thank you.” He just shrugged her thanks off, as if it was nothing. And Kara really, really wished that it was nothing, even as she offered him a small wave and walked away, even as she knew he was just a complete stranger and one nice act didn’t mean he was an altogether nice person, but still…

She found herself turning around to look at him before she could stop herself. Mon-El had already been looking at her, and…was that a blush creeping up his cheeks? The corners of her lips tipped up.

“By the way,” she said, wrapping the scarf around her neck. “My name’s Kara.” She probably shouldn’t have said that, but she realized, even as her heart was slamming against her ribs, that she didn’t regret it.

She saw a smile forming on his lips too. “Mike,” he said as Drift wagged his tail at her direction.

(And if she’d repeated his name— _Mike_ —in her mind all the way to work, if she’d been late for a couple of minutes, if her mind fixated on a stranger, it was okay. It would be okay.)

**Author's Note:**

> initially, i was gonna make this a one shot, but i'm thinking of adding another chapter to it, if anyone's interested in that. let me know if you'd want another chapter or not :)


End file.
